


Day 16: Broken Bones

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Doctor Donatello (TMNT), FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Multi, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Other, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael, febuwhump day 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: a short follow up to day 9
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Kudos: 18





	Day 16: Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> again, i am s o sorry this is so late

“Mikey I need you to breathe. Slowly. In and out. There you go. Through your nose just like that good job,” Donnie nodded and looked up at Raphael, “Raph, grab that belt. Mikey ima need you to bite down on this real hard okay. This is gonna hurt but we need to reset your shell so it can heal okay?”

Mikey just let out a pitiful whimper and accepted the leather into his mouth. He grabbed Leos hand beside him and closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain radiating from his back as-

A bone-shattering scream echoed through the New York sewer system. Rats scampered away, mutants turned their heads, humans looked down and ears bled. Well, ears didn’t literally bleed but Raph sure felt like his ears were gonna bleed.

Mikey gasped out desperate sobs and Leo could feel the bones in his hand creaked as he grimaced in sympathy for his younger brother.

“Owie,” Mikey whispered and his frozen brother’s all let out small laughs.

“Yeah I can’t imagine that felt nice but now we just gotta get it wrapped up and you are all free to go laze on the couch for a month,” Donnie smiled down at his little brother and then continued his work.

“I assume that means just the couch for a month?” Mikey leaned into rap’s chest slightly.

“Michelangelo if you even dare to think about leaving that couch in the next month you won’t be leaving this home again for a year!” Leo looked at his baby brother in irritation, still recovering from the fear he felt having to pull his brother's unconscious body out of the ruins of the collapsed warehouse.

“Relax Leo I was just kidding,” Mikey giggled, careful not to hurt himself, and closed his eyes in pain and exhaustion.

“Yeah whatever,” Leo looked up as Donnie finished the last of the cast, “He good to take the painkillers now don?”

“Yeah, he's good.” The words resonated with the brothers more of a promise of his current living status than his ability to take pain meds


End file.
